Wire and cable used by electricians to wire buildings is supplied in large continuous rolls, usually packed in a cardboard box. Typically, a hole is cut in the center of the box and the wire is pulled directly from the container as needed. However, when the electrician pulls the wire from the cardboard container, the wire being dispensed tends to loop upon itself causing kinks and bends due to the looping of the wire as it uncoils. This causes the electrician to constantly interrupt his work to straighten the kinks and bends in the wire. These kinks also cause delays by making it more difficult to pull the wire through the small holes in wall studs or flooring.
Placing the wire on a revolving reel does not alleviate the problem. Representative of such prior art wire dispensing systems are the wire dispensing systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,172 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,597. In both of these systems, the coil of wire is placed on a revolving reel and the wire is pulled off the coil as needed. However, even with a brake on the reel, the wire tends to continue unwinding and loop over the central cylinder of the reel or out over the bottom part of the reel. When the wire is again pulled, a loop or kink will form in the wire.